Chapter 1
Chapter 1 is called "Romance Dawn - The Dawn of the Adventure". Cover Volume: 1 Pg.: 5 Color panel: Straw Hats and Red Hair Pirates partying in treasure along with seagulls. Shanks's flag is seen in the background. Quick Summary The main character of the series is introduced, and his history is revealed. 10 years later, he becomes a pirate and sets off to fulfill his dream. Long Summary Monkey D. Luffy - a small kid from Foosha Village, stabs himself in front of captain Red Haired Shanks' and his pirate crew in order to prove he was not afraid of pain. Back at Patty's Bar Shanks stands by his claim that Luffy can't join unless he learns how to swim and that he is also too young to join. When Luffy stands by his claim he is a man, Shanks tricks him into drinking a glass of juice ("milk" in the English manga) - proving he is still just a kid. After being turned down once again by Shanks to join his crew, Luffy gets depressed. Beckman tries to explain to Luffy that the captain is only looking after everyone's best interest. However, Luffy thinks Shanks isn't taking him serious - which Shanks proves by mocking the kid again. Finally Makino appears and gives Luffy a meal, as Luffy and Shanks eat their meals Luffy raises the question of how long the crew will be staying. Shanks states he is thinking of two or three more trips and then heading out, which Luffy states is fine as he will have learned to swim by then. At that moment, Higuma and his bandits appear and begin to demand Sake. However, the Shanks and his crew have already drunk all the alcohol in the bar. Shanks offers Higuma the last bottle,but unsatisfied with just one bottle, Higuma smashes it over Shanks. When Shanks takes no stand to defend himself and instead asks for a cloth to clean up the mess, Higuma smashes his plate of food over him. Once again Shanks does nothing,instead he laughs it off. Higuma leaves convinced Shanks is a coward. After he is gone, Shanks and his crew laugh at their captains humiliation, including Shanks himself. Luffy is angered, he claims he is going to find another role model. As Shanks grabs his arm to stop him, it stretches, to everyones horror and it is revealed Luffy has eaten the Devil Fruit the Gomu Gomu no Mi which they recently stole from another ship. Luffy then finds out he is now made completely of rubber and is doomed to never be able to swim again. A few days later, Shanks and his crew go out to sea, leaving Luffy behind once more. Luffy sits in the bar, angry at Shanks for not standing up to Higuma. Just then, Higuma reappears. Makino is seen rushing through the village to find the mayor; Luffy has gotten himself into a hostage situation with Higuma after Higuma said something that angered him. As Makino and the Mayor return to reason with the bandit, the bandit states it is already too late - Luffy is going to die. As Higuma raises his sword to kill Luffy, Shanks and his crew reappear. Higuma and his men tell them it is none of the pirate's business. As Shanks walks forward, one of the bandits points a gun at Shanks, which ends with him being shot himself. Shanks then tells Higuma he won't allow him to hurt a friend of his and get away with it. Higuma, unhindered by his speech sends the rest of the crew after him, Shanks' first mate decides to step in and single-handedly he takes out the entire gang of bandits, leaving Higuma alone. Realizing he can't win, Higuma drops a smoke bomb and takes Luffy away. As the smoke clears, Shanks' realizes Luffy is gone and panics. Out at sea, Higuma and Luffy stand in a boat. Higuma decides it is time to lose Luffy and kicks him in the water. Luffy is angry that he could do nothing to Higuma and as Luffy struggles in the water, a sea monster appears. Higuma, unable to do anything, is eaten and the creature then turns towards Luffy. Moments before he is eaten, Shanks saves the boy's life. The creature is scared away by one stare from Shanks. When it is gone, Luffy lets out a cry: Shanks has lost an arm in saving his life. Finally Luffy has realized he is too young to sail out to sea and become a pirate. He however realizes what a great man Shanks is. At the docks later, Luffy has come to say goodbye to Shanks and his crew. He is sad they are leaving, but not worried about going with them as he has decided he will become a pirate on his own. This leads to Shanks stating he didn't want him on his crew in the first place and that there is no way Luffy can become a pirate. In anger, Luffy proclaims he will become a pirate, gather a crew strong enough to beat Shanks' and find the worlds greatest treasure and no matter what, become the Pirate King. Shanks, happy at Luffy's claim, gives him his Straw Hat and tells Luffy to give it back; when he has become a great pirate. Honoured by Shanks' gesture, Luffy cries. As Shanks boards his ship to leave, his first mate comments on how Luffy will become big, Shanks remarks he knows because he reminds him of himself when he was young. Ten years later, Luffy leaves the village to start his own pirate crew and become the pirate king setting the story of One Piece. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Origins of Luffy's scar revealed. *Shanks refuses to take Luffy with him. *Higuma spits food and drinks all over Shanks. *Luffy ate a Devil Fruit called the Gomu Gomu no mi and can no longer swim. *Luffy tried to fight Higuma and lost, thus creating a hostage situation. *Shanks stood up to Higuma to save Luffy from being eaten by a sea monster at the cost of his arm. *Shanks loses his arm to a sea king to protect Luffy. *Shanks scares away the sea monster just by looking at it. *Shanks decides to leave after staying at Luffy's hometown for a year, leaving behind his straw hat with Luffy on a promise Luffy would return it someday when he became a grand pirate. *Luffy leaves ten years later. *Luffy states he will recruit ten people (not counting himself). *As standard practice for the first chapter of a manga, this chapter has more pages then the average chapter. *None of Shanks' crewmates have been named. Characters Anime episode *Episode 4 Site Navigation de:Romance Dawn –Bōken no yoake– (Kapitel) 001